Chick Hicks
Chester "Chick" Hicks is a Piston Cup racer from 1977 to 2006. He is a 1979 Shyster Cremlin, a model that does not exist in real life. History Chick Hicks debuted in 1977 as a rookie for the sponsor Cozsen. He was pretty mean and caused his first crash in the 1977 Sidewall Shine 300 after bashing Andrew Axler. He got his first ever win in the Brickyard 400 and remains the only Piston Cup Racer to get his first win in Indy. He then pushed Bobby Carsac in the 1977 Calladega 500 and Carsac died. Chick was not banned because it was only his rookie year. He was known for mostly placing 2nd in the championship but not winning such as in 1988,1994,1999 and also 3rd in 2003. Chick Hicks loved Dinoco but never crashed The King directly because he would never have chance to go to Dinoco. He did often crash the other racers on the field. 2005 was looking to be his best year yet. But The King and rookie Lightning McQueen caused him trouble. Chick caused a wreck in the Rev N Go 350 which involved Lightning and a massive pileup in the Dinoco 400 which took out every single racer except The King and Lightning. In the tiebreaker he started bashing The King and Lightning a lot. This made fans more and more angry with him. He then bashed The King and sent him airborne and causing him to flip. Lightning pushed him to the finish line and Chick won the 2005 Piston Cup but everybody finally realized how bad Chick is. Chick Hicks was booed and things were thrown at him. He was then banned frrom racing for life. He then works for RSN news as a reporter before he became a racing announcer Trivia * He is Jackson Storm's inspiration to race * He has placed 2nd in the championship more then any racer in history * His favorite targets are any racer who is not The King,Kraig Shiftright,Dale Earnhardt Sr,Don Chapcar,Ronald Oaks,Ruby Oaks,Crusty Rotor or Lightning McQueen. This means he bashes any other racer to cause a wreck so that one of the good racers gets involved. * He hates Tom Sludd because he has a bigger grill then Chick. Chick Hicks had a fight with Tom Sludd in 1996 after someone told Chick that Tom had a bigger grill Quotes As Racer STUPID FREAKING BOBBY CARSAC! - 1977 Calladega 500 before pushing Bobby Carsac. (Uncle Noah Boat Horn) YOU NORMAN! - 1980 Copper Canyon before pushing Norman Green. You look stupid in that paint job. Now out of my way idiot! - 1985 Sputter Stop 400 before pushing Greg Candyman into the wall TAKE THIS MISTI! - 1986 Olympus 500 Belvedere's are way too (Yee) old and slow! Chick Hicks rules!!!!!! - 1987 Tow Cap 400 overtaking Kraig Shiftright for the lead Who permitted YOU to have the lead huh? - 1989 N20 Cola 400 at Talladega before overtaking Brad Gonzalez and Ryan Shields for the lead. Out of my way you loser! - 1992 Leak Less 400 ready to push Billy Oilchanger Screw you, James! - 1994 Las Vegas 400 ready to push James Cleanair TAKE THIS JOHNNY!!! - 2005 Homestead 350 Dinoco's All Mine! - 2005 Dinoco 400 before causing the wreck I am not coming behind you again old man! - 2005 Los Angeles Tiebreaker Event As Announcer STEVE LAPAGE GETS HIS FIRST PODIUM FINISH! YEAHHHH! - 2017 N20 Cola 400 at Talladega I DON'T (Popeye toot) BELIEVE THIS! HE IS FLIPPING LIKE A MANIAC! - 2018 Nitroade 400 Gallery GregCandymanCars11.jpg|Passing Greg Candyman Greg Candyman Personnage 2005 Dinoco 400.jpg Category:Infamous Racers Category:Piston cup racers Category:Retired Category:2005 Piston Cup Season Racers Category:Hostile Takeover Bank Category:RSN Category:2016 Piston Cup Season Announcers Category:What Ruby Easy Oaks Hates